Hueco-Mundo en folie!
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Pour vous, voici les aventures de 'Hueco-mundo' et ses histoires on ne peut plus farfelues!


Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

Pairing: Ichigo x grimmjow

Personnages secondaire: Ulquiorra/ Renji/Aizen (et d'autre pour le chapitre suivant)!

Rating: T

**Note:** Voilà un petit délire de ma part, ne me demander pas comment ça m'est venus, je ne serais pas vous répondre lol!

Bonne lecture j'espère!

Hueco-Mundo 1

_ Attrape le grimmjow! Gueula Ichigo en courant comme un dératé.

_ Je fait c'que je peux! Brailla le bleuté.

_ Arrêtez vous!

_ JAMAIS! Beugla le fuyard.

Quand, dans un sursaut héroïque, Grimmjow piqua un sprint digne des J-O en voyant l'homme essayer de sauter par la fenêtre du cinquième étage, il sauta et l'attrapa avant la chute.

Le bleuté et le rouquin tentaient de reprendre leur respiration et à bout de nerfs le roux explosa:

_ Nan mais merde quoi Monsieur James c'est juste un suppositoire bordel!

_ Vous me foutrez rien dans le cul jeunes branleurs! Cria le retraité en gesticulant.

Les deux infirmiers se regardèrent, blasés, par les paroles vulgaires d'un des doyens de la résidence, qui malgré ses 90 ans, courrait encore comme un lapin, ce qui donnait du fils à retordre aux employés!

Le vieux avait déjà tenté de s'évader avec sa ''copine'' une quinzaine de fois en piquant des clefs dans les bureau des aides-soignant! Son argumentation?

_ On voulait aller au casino avec Roberta! Bande de tortionnaire on sort jamais! On est coincé comme des souris devant des chats de gouttière! Avant de péter un câble et de hurler: ASSASSINS! VADE RETRO SATANAS!

Enfin bref, un vrai phénomène à lui tout seul monsieur James.

_ J'en peux plus de ce vieux chnoque! Souffla grimmjow en s'affalant sur un canapé dans la salle de repos.

_ A qui le dis tu... Marmonna ichigo en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Ils se regardèrent et ils explosèrent de rire. Ahhh, les vieux les emmerdaient mais qu'est ce qui se marraient quand même dans cette maison de retraite!

_ Pfiouu... Souffla le bleuté en passant un bras autour de la taille du roux sous le sourire tendre de ce dernier.

_ Grimm... Murmura le rouquin en se penchant pour l'embrasser, lequel y répondit tout aussi langoureusement.

_ C'EST BEAU L'AMOUR! Hurlèrent, complètement gaga de leur beaux infirmiers, à l'entrée des petites vieilles en prenant des photos avant de se carapater quand les deux hommes se levèrent pour tenter de les rattraper!

Madame Louise avait déjà foutus un nombre incalculable de mains au cul à Grimmjow agrémenter de sourire pervers!

Ichigo lui s'était vus entourer d'une armada de vieille voulant le désapé dans la cantine, armer de leur appareil photo jetable! Heureusement que ce jour là Ulquiorra le sauva!

Renji avait manquer la crise cardiaque, quand en rentrant pour donner à manger à madame Shefferfield, celle ci l'attendait en nuisette, bas en résille avec un boa en plume rose autour du cou en chantant _'i will always love you' _de Whitney houston d'une voix de crécelle!

Ulquiorra devait subir tous les jour les regards énamourés, les bouquets de roses rouge et les déclarations à l'eau de rose de Monsieur brayan !

Ainsi que le directeur, Aizen Sosuke, qui lui manquait de se faire violer à chaque coin de son établissement par des petits vieux et des petites vieilles!

Enfin bref, c'était le bordel dans la maison de retraite Hueco-Mundo!

* * *

_ Madame Louise, c'est l'heure de prendre vos cachets! Déclara calmement grimmjow en se tenant à distance respectable, de la vieille.

_ Voyons darling, je ne peux pas les attraper de là, avance toi mon chaton en sucre! Roucoula t-elle.

Le bleuté souffla, priant tous les dieux et Satan de le sauver d'un destin funeste dans quelques secondes!

Les dieux devait se marrer assis sur leur nuage en train de picoler et de bouffer du pop corn, par ce que la vieille réussis, par on ne se sait quel miracle, à foutre une main au fesses du bleuté qui sauta presque en arrière sous le rire de la vieille dame:

_ Uhuhuhu quelle vierge effarouchée!

* * *

_ _'ô à toi amour de ma vie qui illumine mes jours et mes nuits! ô Ulquiorra tu es si beau et gentil! Ôôôô..._

__ _Oui c'est magnifique Monsieur Brayan. Commenta platement le brun.

_ C'est vrai? Veux tu m'épouser Ulquiorra kun?! Demanda le vieille homme dans un regard espérant.

_ Hmm voyez vous Monsieur Bryan, ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre nous.

_ Pourquoi donc? Demanda tristement le retraité.

Ulquiorra souffla, de tous les vieux auquel il s'occupaient, monsieur bryan était le plus sage et gentil mais merde se faire draguer par un vieux sept jour sur sept c'était désolant quand même quand on savait que en dehors les mecs n'osaient pas s'approcher de lui à cause de son air froid et impassible!

Par contre, monsieur Byan était extrêmement crédule et croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait.:

_ Voyez vous je suis un agent secret en mission pour toute la vie et je n'ai pas le droit de me marier.

_ Oooh comme James Bond? Souffla émerveillé le vieux sénile.

_ Oui voilà, mais il ne faut le dire à personne! Répondit le brun en faisant ''chut'' de son doigt devant sa bouche.

_ Ah oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien! Ce sera notre secret! S'excita Monsieur Byran en souriant de tout ses den.. de tout son dentier!

Ulquiorra se permit un petit, minuscule, imperceptible, sourire amusé.

* * *

_ Ichigo kun! Hurla une vieille dame dans la salle d'art.

_ Oui? Demanda calmement le rouquin en souriant.

La vieille dame sourit perversement et demanda:

_ Voudrais tu bien poser nu pour moi...

le roux baissa la tête et marmonna un beau:

_ Putain d'bordel de merde... En voyant son ''fan-club'' rappliquer et la première vieille ''défendre son territoire'' en braillant des:

_ Il est à moi!

_ Dégagez sales vieilles harpies!

_ George?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?!

* * *

_ Aizen-samaaAAAaa je vous admireuuuh! Je vous aiiiimeuh! Chanta une dame âgée devant le bureau du directeur qui souriait gentiment en ouvrant de temps en temps de grands yeux ébahis alors qu'intérieurement il voulait mourir devant la voix affreusement fausse d'une de ses pensionnaires!

_ _'Mais qu'est ce qu'il ma prit d'accepter d'ouvrir une maison de retraite? J'aurais dû ouvrir un club d'hôte...Hum à méditer!' _Pensa l'homme en applaudissant la dame qui était rouge tomate.

Quand d'un coup son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'un rouquin débraillé se jeta derrière le fauteuil de son boss:

_ Je vous en conjure aidez moi! Supplia Ichigo alors que ses ''élèves'' du club d'art arrivèrent en force dans le bureau.

Aizen eu pitié de lui et se leva en réclamant le calme:

_ Si vous êtes sage vous aurez le droit à un deuxième verre de vin au dîner!

Comme par magie, il n'y eu plus aucun vieux dans le bureau en une minute.

* * *

_ MON SAKE! OU EST MON SAKE?! REVIENT ICI BERTRAND JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI LA! AU VOLEUR AU VOLEU...

_ Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ENCORE Monsieur James? Demanda Grimmjow.

_ On ma voler mon sake! Faut faire une enquête! Appelez l'armée!

_ Mais oui mais oui et pourquoi pas les experts Manhattan? Demanda le bleuté en levant les yeux au ciel, prenant le vieux par le bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

_ Qui est-ce? Demanda Monsieur James, curieux comme une fouine, alors que grimmjow se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, d'une de par la question de son patient mais aussi en voyant plus loin son conjoint joué au triomino avec Monsieur Brayan, Ulquiorra et madame Shefferfield!

_ J'ai gagné! Hurla la dame et le bleuté ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire sous les yeux étonnés des vieux et assassins de Ichigo et Ulquiorra.

Ichigo eu un sourire vicieux et demanda à une dame plus loin:

_ Madame Louise? Monsieur James et Grimmjow vont venir jouer au triomino avec nous ça vous tente de venir vous aussi?

Jaggerjack crut s'étouffer et fusilla du regard son amant qui souriait de toutes ses dents quand la vieille accepta en se jetant sur le bras droit du bleuté qui alla vers la table de jeux comme si il allait à l'échaffeaut sous les sourires sardoniques du rouquin et du brun.

A la guerre comme a la guerre!

* * *

_ '_Quand il me prrreeend dans ses brrrraaaaas...'_

_ Ta gueule Simone! Hurla Monsieur James!

_ Woh on s'calme papy! Marmonna Grimmjow.

_ Ouai bah elle c'est pas Édith Piaf mais Simone ' poulet qui s'fait égorger par un bûcheron'!

* * *

_ Ooh grimmjow... Gémit Ichigo...

_YAAAOIII!

_Merde! Gueulèrent les deux amants en se rhabillant précipitamment sous les flashs des appareils photos des dame âgées!

Voici la vie dans la maison de retraite Hueco-mundo!

Et ce que ça vous dirait d'être parmi eux pour un nouvel an dans un bar d'hôtes à Tokyo?...

Note de l'auteur:

Moi: Kukuku...

Ichigo: C'est quoi ce.. ce truc?

Moi: Bah je sais pas! Ça m'est venus comme ça et je me suis dit: bon bah ce seras mon cadeaux de noël! Et ça m'as fait bien rire de vous imaginer péter un câble contre des vieux!

Aizen: Kyoka suigetsu...

Moi: Help me! Review please!

Gin: Bye bye!

Kitsune-gwenoo!


End file.
